All American Girl
by ordinarycrayon
Summary: Amber transfered to Hogwarts in search of a new adventure. But the question is, will she live to expierence it? Set in OOTP
1. American Humor

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber. I dont own the hp series. Although, i wouldnt mind owning fred... (;**

**AN: so, Amber's an American girl going to Hogwarts in seek of a new adventure. Amber doesn't know who her parents are and assumes that she is muggle-born. She had to leave her love, Kyle (who's a muggle), back home. He's one of the reasons she left. She was afraid that if she told him the truth, he wouldnt love her. Which brings her to Hogwarts. Amber's in Gryffindor in her fifth year (which is also Harry's fifth year). Will she find new love? Will she get the adventure she wanted? Well read if you wanna find out. Reviews are greatly appriciated. CC is also allowed. **

It was just like any other day. Amber woke up to the sound of Lavender Brown, her obnoxius roommate, snooring. She didn't know how the rest of the girls slept through it all. Must have been the fact that they've been going to school together since they were 11. Amber, on the other hand, had just started her first year at Hogwarts this year. She was an American girl living in London. _One of us is not like the other... _she sang to herself, silently laughing. She changed into jeans and a sweatshirt and took her hair out of the pony tail it was in letting it fall down to her middle back. Figuring that everyone else in the house was still asleep, she grabbed her book and went down to the Common Room.

Amber, being the bookworm she is, had been reading the whole way down the stairs, not bothering to look up when she got to the bottom, had not noticed that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep in on that Saturday morning. Someone had cleared their throat causing Amber to jump and throw her book out of her hands.

"Oh, sorry about that. Though you knew that I was here," a boy said. Amber looked up. It was just Harry. Well, it wasn't _just_ Harry. It was Harry, the Boy Who Lived, the boy with the greenest eyes, the boy with the cutest smile... Amber shook herself from her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it," She said smiling as Harry bent over to grab her book.

Handing her her book back he asked, "So, what brings you to the Common Room this early in the morning?"

"Lavender's snores," Amber said. Harry laughed which brought a smile to Amber's face. "And you?"

"Bad dreams..." He said with a look that meant that that conversation was over. "Fancy sitting by the fire?" Harry said holding his arm out.

"I'd be delighted," Amber said in a fake british accent which caused Harry to laugh again and took his arm.

Amber always felt this way around him. Like there were a million butterflies waiting to be let loose in her stomach. She then would have to try and shake the feeling reminding herself of Kyle whom she loved more than life itself, even if he was more than 1,000 miles away.

"So, Amber, tell me what it's like to be one and only American girl," Harry said breaking her thoughts.

"Funny you ask. I was just thinking that this morning. Well, I guess it's kind of odd. I mean, I'm the only one without a cool accent," She laughed.

"What are you talking about? You've got an awesome accent," Harry said reassuring her.

"Yeah, well, I try," Amber said. Harry laughed.

"I'm guessing that's some original American humor," He said still slightly laughing.

"Sure, sure," She smiled. Harry smiled back at her. Amber loved the way his hair was never and could never been perfect. She loved the way he smiled at her.

Bringing herself out of her trance, she changed the subject, "So, what are you're plans for today?"

"Sadly, nothing. Quidditch practice is canceled for today because Angelina is sick and so is about half the team."

"Oh, that sucks," Amber said.

"Yeah, really. How 'bout you?"

"Hmm. Thinking of calling some people back home in my country tis of thee," Harry smiled again, "Then chilling for the rest of the day. Really quite boring if ya ask me," Amber replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Me too," Harry laughed again. _Damn my ability to flirt!_ Amber tought.

As their conversation continued about Qudditch, O.W.L.s, and how terrible Snape is, people started to come down the stairs for breakfast. Harry asked Amber if she'd accompany him to breakfast and they went to the Great Hall to eat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast, Amber decided to call Kyle from the comfort of her dormroom.

"Hullo?" said a sleepy voice she knew to be Kyle.

"Aw, damn, Kyle. I'm sorry. I forgot about the time diffrence," Amber apologized.

"S'okay. Well, I'm gonna go back to sleep. I love you, Amber," Kyle said.

"G'night. I love you too, Harry," Amber replied not knowing what she had said until two seconds after she said it.

"What?" Kyle said suddenly very much awake.

"Uhm, nothing, Kyle. Nothing," She said suddenly.

"Who the hell is Harry?!"

"Bloddy hell, Kyle. No one!"

"No one my ass! I knew that this would happen when you left! You didn't leave 'cause you needed a new environment! You left 'cause you wanted a new love!" Kyle yelled into the phone.

"No, no Kyle! I left for you're own good," Amber said crying trying not to mention that she was a witch.

"Yeah, whatever. I can't do this anymore, Amber. I'm done with this all. You never tell me anything. You never have. We're done," Kyle said and hung up.


	2. Bounce Back

Amber closed her phone threw it across the room, grabbed her pillow, and cried. After what seemed like hours, Hermione walked in the door.

"Amber? What's wrong?" She said coming to Amber's side.

"K-kyle," Amber managed to choke out. That was all she needed to say. Hermione understood immediatly. After awhile, Amber couldn't cry anymore.

"Do you mind telling me what happned?" Hermione asked. Amber told her what had happened over the phone sniffling as she went.

"I accidentally said, 'I love you, Harry' and it went downhill from there," She said finished her story.

"So I'm guessing that someone fancies Harry?" Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah, well. I've been trying to hide my feelings about him. But who am I kidding, everyone can tell that I like him. I'm pathetic," Amber said.

"Actually, no one can tell at all."

"Really?" Amber said hopefully.

"Yes. Now, lets go downstairs to the Common Room. Something or someone should bound to cheer you up," Hermione said pulling Amber off the bed.

Amber was thankful for having a friend like Hermione. Amber never really got along well with girls so she stuck with hanging with guys more than anything. That never helped the having a girlfriend factor.

Once down the stairs, the Common Room was so full of people on the rainy Saturday, that there was hardly any room to stand, let alone sit. Amber had not realized that she really _had_ been in her dorm for hours. She had missed lunch and it was nearing dinner. Hermione and Amber made their way over to Ron and Harry who were playing a game of Exploding Snap with Fred and George. After a few rounds, Harry had asked to talk to Amber privatly and took Amber up into his dormatory.

"So, uhm, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Amber asked trying to aviod eye contact with Harry.

"Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and uhm, I was uhm, wondering... wondering if you would like to go with, with me?" Harry said stuttering along nervously.

"Sure," Amber said smiling for the first time since the break-up earlier this morning.

"Great!" Harry said excitedly, "I mean... great." Amber laughed. Unexpectidly, Harry grabbed her hand and they walked back down to the Common Room together


	3. Suck One

Amber walked down the halls silently humming to herself, _Tell me did you sail across the sun. Did you make it the milky way to see the lights all faded. And that heaven is overrated..._ when her song was suddenly interrupted by someone running past her and knocking the books she was carrying out of her hands. Sighing, she bent over and began to gather her books and papers when she realized that someone else had began to pick her stuff up as well. Amber looked up and saw the raven-black hair of Harry Potter bending over gathering up her History of Magic homework.

Amber straightened herself up as Harry finished gathering the rest of her things and handed it to her smiling.

"Here," he said, "Might wanna be more careful when you're walking next time."

"I would've if someone didn't run into me," Amber said shoving her books and papers into her bag incase anyone decided to run into her yet again.

"So, off to Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Harry asked still smiling. Amber couldn't look away. _Amber. Get a freaking grip! There is no possible way that Harry Potter, __the__ Harry Potter could be interested in you. Besides... Kyle... _

The break-up was still fresh in her memory even though she had decided to bounce back so quickly and agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Harry. "Yeah, I am," she replied.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked starring into Amber's deep blue eyes.

"Not at all," Amber said back nearly breathless. As they began walking down the hall together (Amber liked that thought. _Together_), she felt eyes making holes in the back of her head. People were starring at her like she was insane walking next to a supposed liar. She shrugged and continued walking.

Amber set her books down on her desk and sat next to Hermione. Professor Umbridge started passing out books.

"This has nothing about using defensive spells..." Hermione pointed out.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge asked, "There's no reason someone as young as yourself would be using defensive spells. Who would attack a child?"

"I dunno, Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked angerly

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor for lying." Umbridge said.

"I'm not lying! I saw him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

Umbridge and Harry seemed to be having a starring contest. There was a long awkward silence until Amber broke it.

"This is ridiculous," She whispered.

"Excuse me? Do you have a problem with this Miss. Farrell?" Umbridge broke her stare at Harry to look at Amber.

"Nothing. Voicing my opinion, that's all."

"Students will raise their hands if they have something to say in my class."

"Well pardon me, your highness," Amber replied. A few people snorted, trying to contain their laughter.

"Detention for you as well, Miss. Farrell!" Umbridge said, her face turning as red as a tomatoe.

"You know they have groups for people like you?" Amber asked raising her eyebrow.

"That's it! You and your smart-alec remarks can march themselves out of this class room! Now!" Umbridge yelled looking triuphant.

"I've been waiting for you to say that the moment I walked in," Amber rolled her eyes as she said this, grabbed her books and started to walk towards the door. Umbridge looked slightly defeated. When Amber reached the back of the classroom the class roared with applause. Amber laughed and bowed for her peers and turned to grab the doorhandle. She didn't even here when someone yelled, "Crucio!"

Amber fell to the floor screaming in pain. Everyone turned to look at Umbridge with her wand at the ready.

"Now, if anyone else would care to join Miss. Farrell, I suggest you pay attention," Umbridge said smiling. No one moved. Bravely, Harry stood up, grabbed his books, and walked over to Amber and helped her up.

"You may have won the battle, Professor, but you have yet to win the war," Harry said supporting Amber.

"I will see you both in detention then. Saturday night," Umbridge said ignoring his remark.

Amber, pissed and in pain could take nothing more. The American in her took over as she stuck up her middle finger and said, "Suck one," and walked out the door with Harry.


	4. For Me, It's You

**Authors Note: Wow. I could not ask for better reviewers than all of you . I've honestly not been in the mood to write at all lately - especially toady - but you're reviews and story alerts and such kept me going. (: **

**Here goes another chaper . After this one I'll see if I can start one the next one.**

Harry supported Amber all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. They were both silent the whole time until they reached one of the couches in the common room.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he helped her sit down.

"Fine, fine," Amber said, slightly lightheaded.

"You don't look fine, Amber," Harry replied looking down at the girl infront of him. She had turned pale which was different to the usual rosey tint to her cheeks.

"Yeah, well. I've been better. But it could've been worse, right?" Amber said as if shrugging the whole thing off her shoulders.

"It could've been worse?! Amber, you just got attacked by a teacher! And it was with an unforgivable curse!" Harry yelled furiously. His face became red with his anger. He continued saying incoherent sentences pacing around the table that was by the couch. Amber started cracking up which caused Harry to stop.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Y-y-you!" She said as tears started to roll down her face. Harry began to laugh at the sight of her laughing and sat down next to her.

"So now I'm funny, am I?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, pretty much," Amber teased, looking into his bright emerald eyes. Harry chuckled. Amber sighed and rest her head on Harry's shoulder.

"So, about that Hogsmeade trip, are we still going?" Harry asked looking down at the brunette American before him.

"I'm in," Amber said and looked up. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. If there was ever a perfect moment, this was definatly it.

"Could I tell you something, Amber?" Harry asked gathering the courage to tell her how he really felt.

"Anytime," Amber replied.

"Well, this is probably going to sound massively corny. But well- erhm. I'm not sure how to say this. Well, you know how everyone's got something that they want to sing about, laugh about, cry about?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah..."

"Well, for me, it's you," Harry said looking into her eyes as he said it. Amber smiled at him and the rosey tint came back to her cheeks. Just when his lips were inches from hers, the common room door swung open and students began to flood the room. Amber and Harry jumped away from one another but keeping their fingers intertwined. Harry sighed.

"Could they have more perfect timing?"

Amber laughed.

**hah. you really thought i was going to let them kiss? dont worry, they will eventually. i've got it all planned. (:**


	5. Get Away

**Authors Note: Gah. so, ive realized that no yo soy inintelegente persona (yeah, spanish) and i wrote the hogsmeade part for sunday and then skipped over it, made it monday, and then mentioned it again. so, im gonna put the hogsmeade trip on wendsday. why? because i can. the detention with umbridge is still on though. anyways, sorry that it took me longer than expected to write this chapter. ive been piled up on homework and stuff at church and such. plus, i find out my highschool placements tomorrow so, im a bit nervous for that. the only thing im for sure about is taking adv. directing/acting and theatre. so yeah, fingers crossed (:**

Oddly enough, the Hogsmeade trip had been rescheduled to Wendsday. Amber got up early to do her hair and make up. She wasn't quite sure as to how to do her hair that day. She didn't want to straighten it because that's what she did every day. She decided that she would let her hair do it's natural thing, be wavy. She put on some brown eyeliner making her blue eyes pop more than usual. Putting on a blue flowing tank-top with a white zip-up hoodie over it, skinny jeans, and flats, Amber grabbed her aviators (knowing that it would be sunny) and walked out of her dorm. She had agreed to meet Harry downstairs at 10 am.

When she walked down the stairs, she saw Harry reading the Prophet. He seemed angry but once Amber saw what was on the cover, she knew why. In big, bold letters it said, **Potter: The Boy Who Lies? More Inside** with a picture of him on the cover. Ignoring it, she went over and sat on the arm of the armchair he was sitting in.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked looking over his shoulder to look at the article.

"Oh, nothing," He said. When Harry looked up at her, his jaw dropped.

"You look stunning."

"Why thank you," Amber replied smiling.

"Shall we?" Harry asked holding out his hand.

"We shall," Amber said taking his hand.

As they walked around Hogsmeade, Amber was filled with joy of being able to be with Harry. He always seemed to make her happy. He knew how to make her laugh which she liked in a guy. They had been to all of the possible places to go to in Hogsmeade when suddenly, the sunny day became cold. Amber had felt this feeling before. Although she had only felt it once or twice, it frightened her, reminding her of terrible memories, terrible memories which had been brought back to her at that moment.

_Flashback --_

_Amber and her brother, Eric, had gone into hiding in the small town of Algonquin, Illinois. Eric had been accused of the killing of 5 muggles and 3 wizards, which Amber knew he hadn't done. _

_She and Eric had just finished having dinner and they were both washing the dishes when suddenly a wave of depression washed over their happy setting. Although they both knew what it was, they refused to believe it. As the air got colder, Amber dropped the plate which then crashed to the floor. _

_"No... no," she whispered._

_"Amber, go downstairs into the basement and keep yourself well hidden. Use 'it' if you really have to," Eric said mentioning the secret the two shared between them. Amber shook her head._

_"I'm not going without you, Eric," She said, tears swelling up in her eyes. All of the sudden, the dementors broke through the doors. Amber screamed as Eric jumped infront of her screaming, "Expecto Patronum!" and a whispy lion came out of the tip of his wand._

_Unfortunatly, he could not produce enough happiness inside of him to protect himself and fainted on the spot. Amber, to scared to even think, could not make a sound as she watched the soul of her beloved brother receive the dementors kiss. She started bawling as she could not save him. _

_When the dementor was finished with Eric, he moved over to Amber, about to suck away her soul as well. _

_"Expecto Patronum!" And a jaguar shot out from the end of Amber's wand. She thought of the happiest thing she could, seeing her brother, laughing and smiling like the way he used to before he was accused. When she opened her eyes, both the dementor and her brother were gone. And all she could do, was cry._

Amber shook that thought out of her mind knowning that that moment was what the dementor wanted. Since Amber and Harry were on the rim of Hogsmeade, no one could hear them. That memory kept replaying over and over in Amber's mind. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault,_ was all she could think. As the tears began to pour down her face, she was starting to have difficulty breathing and fainted.

The last thing she remembered was Harry shouting and a stag come from his wand.

**so, kinda cool background on Amber that you never knew before. I really didn't... I made this up on the spot... and hmm. (gosh i sound like my history teacher. he always says hmm. hes very monotone though) what is 'it'. don't worry, you'll find out later.**

**Anyways, the next chapter should be up super soon. Pinky promise (:**


	6. Give Myself To You

**well, im pissed. i havent been able to log onto my username so, i had to wait to post these two chapters. and away we go (:**

Amber felt two arms carry her over to a boulder that was a few miles off the road. As she was set down, she opened her eyes. Right before her was Harry Potter. The same Harry Potter he was 10 minutes ago. He had not gone through the same fate as her brother had.

"Oh thank God," Harry said as she began to move a bit.

"Yeah..." Amber managed to whisper.

"Are you alright? Any broken bones? Any loss of brain cells?" He frantically asked her, checking her for any bruises or blood loss. As he continued to ramble on, Amber tried to get his attention.

"I can't believe that happened-"

"Harry."

"I mean, it happened at my house, now here..."

"Harry."

"I'm so sorry, I should've-"

"Harry!"

"What?" He asked, looking at her skeptically.

"Shut up," She replied and leaned up and kissed Harry. Returning the kiss, Harry began to open Amber's mouth. He pulled her back until Harry was on the ground, she ontop of him.

When they pulled apart, Harry smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And they layed there the rest of the time, starring at the clouds, fingers entertwined, in their perfect moment of happiness.

**alright, there it was. next chapter should be the detention with umbridge.**

**okay. ADVERTISMENT!!!!! if you like this story, please please please please check out my other story called Circus. the title has nothing, and i mean nothing, to do with the story. haha. it was the song i was listening to when i was thinking of the title. (:**


	7. Summer Nights

**Authors Note: I hate boys.**

Harry and Amber walked into the common room smiling and laughing, their hands intertwined. There was barely anyone left in the room since it had been late. Kissing Amber lightly, Harry decided to go up to bed and bid her a goodnight.

As Amber walked up the stairs, she couldn't contain her joy. She had been waiting for that perfect moment for the longest time and now that she had it, her life was complete.

When she walked into her dorm, she was attacked by four giggling girls she called her roomates.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

Coming into his dorm, Harry saw Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all chating about Quidditch. When he closed the doors, they all turned to look at him.

"So..." Ron said, "How was your date with Amber?"

"Great," Harry replied with a smile as he sat on his bed.

"Tell us more," Dean said leaning forward.

"Yeah. Did ya get very far, Harry?"

"Shut it, Seamus."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"Tell us all about it," Said Lavender pulling Amber by her wrist onto Amber's bed.

"It was wonderful!" Amber exclamed, smiling. All the girls came nearer.

"Tell us more!" Parvati said excitedly.

"Was it love at first sight?"

Amber bit her lip and smiled.

"It might be."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"Did she put up a fight?" Dean asked. Harry threw a pillow at his head.

"Very funny."

"So, what did you two do?" Neville inquired.

"Well, I took her to Zonko's and played some muggle arcade games."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"We went strolling, drank butterbeer."

"Sounds like a blast," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Lighten up, Gin," Hermione replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"We made out, out by that rock," Harry said, blushing.

"Damn."

"Bloody hell."

"Gettin' some..."

Harry then threw a pillow at Seamus's head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"We stay out till 10 o'clock."

"What were you doing?"

"Strolling around the castle under the invisibility cloak."

"Ooooohhh!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"Tell us more, Harry," Said Seamus.

"Yeah, but you don't gotta brag..." Dean said looking at the floor.

"Who said I was bragging?" Harry asked with a confused look.

"Ah, no one. Come off it, Dean. He's just jealous 'cause he fancies Amber," Ron said without a care in the world.

"No I don't!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"Do tell more, Amber."

"Yeah, 'cause he sounds like a drag."

"Come off it, Ginny."

"What happened next?" Lavender asked, interested.

"Well, he got friendly holdin' my hand," Amber smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"Well she got friendly," Harry was majorly blushing at this point.

"Oh shiiit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"He was sweet, just turned fifteen."

"You don't get a whole lot of good fifteen year olds lately..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"She was good, you know what I mean."

"Did you... you know?" Ron asked.

"No!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"How much money did he spend?" Lavender asked.

"Really? Seriously?" Hermione asked skeptically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"Could ya get me her friend?"

"Finally! You finally get it out in the open that you're in love with Hermione!"

"Did not!"

"You just asked me to get Hermione for you, Ron."

"Bloody hell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"It turned colder, that's where it ends."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"We both knew we were more than friends."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"Then we made our true love vows."

"You didn't!"

"You... did... it...?"

"No! We told each other that we loved one an other."

"Awww!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harrys POV

"Wonder what she's doing now..."

"Ahh well, sounds fun, Harry. I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

"Hmpf," was all that was heard from Ron's bunk indicating that he had already fallen asleep.

"Night, guys," Harry said going over to the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambers POV

"Ya know, this reminds me of a great muggle movie."

"Which movie, Amber?"

"Grease," she laughed.

"Well, we're gonna go to bed," Hermione said as everyone went to their own beds.

"Night," Amber replied. She began to hum to the tune that was in her head as she walked towards the window in their dorm.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams. But oh, those summer nights..."

"Amber."

Amber stopped singing, "Hmm?"

"Shut up."

**Authors Note: so there we have it. next chapter. i had been watching grease earlier today and it gave me the idea **


	8. The Things You Don't Know

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. i had written this chapter already and having gone through it, and then having my friend read it, then going through it again, my friend and i decided that it absolutely sucked. since i did not want you reading something resembling a "suck-umentary" i had to rewrite this whole thing. im terribly sorry if this chapter sucks but it needs to be added. more action packed ones will be coming up soon.**

**HBP countdown - (ive decided to add this because not only should it add to your excitement, it adds to mine) 125 days.**

The past few days had been the best of Amber's life she had immideatly forgotten about her detention with Umbridge.

Walking down the hallway with Harry, Amber couldn't stop smiling. They held hands, playing with each others fingers unknowinly of what was going to happen next.

They knocked on Umbridge's door and she let them in. Seperating from each other, they sat down in the desks she had put in her office for them.

"You are going to write lines for me today." Harry began to take out his quill.

"No, no. You will be using a special quill of mine," She said smiling.

Giving Amber and Harry each a quill, she told them that they both needed to write, _I must not tell lies_, as many times as it took to sink in.

Amber was the first to realize that as she wrote, her skin was being branded. She gasped at the sight of the blood running down her hand onto the desk. Harry looked over and noticed that he too had blood running down his hand. Amber looked up at the still smiling professor.

"Yes, Miss. Farrell?"

"Nothing..."

"That's right, because deep down inside you know that you deserve to be punished."

"Bullshit," Amber said under her breath.

Umbridge, not hearing announced that she was leaving for a few minutes and to stay put. Amber watched her walk out the door.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I."

Amber got up from where she was sitting and began to look around Umbridge's office. Coming over to her desk, Amber said a file that had _Farrell _writen on the cover. Opening it, she sat down in the chair behind the desk.

_Sharron Rose Keller-Farrell -_

_Born: June 11th, 1959_

_Died: Feburary 10th, 1987_

_Death - Killed with the Killing Curse. Killer unknown_

_Blood Status - Muggle_

_William Daniel Farrell - _

_Born: Janurary 22nd, 1957_

_Died: Feburary 10th, 1987_

_Death - Killed with the Killing Curse. Killer unknown_

_Blood Status - Muggle_

_Eric Daniel Farrell - _

_Born: September 14th, 1977_

_Education - Was a previous student at United Witches and Wizards of America - Dropped out in 5th year_

_Convict. _

_Killed 5 muggles. Names unknown. _

_Killed 3 wizards. Names - Theodore Nicholas, Lysander Jared, and Richard Scamander_

_Recieved Dementors Kiss: April 17th, 1993_

_Blood Status - Mudblood_

_Unregistered animagous - Form: Lion_

_Amber Katy Farrell - _

_Born: March 27th, 1980_

_Education - Previous student at United Witches and Wizards of America - Left after 4th year. Current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 5th year._

_Allie to convict, Eric Farrell_

_Blood Status - Mudblood_

_Under watchful eye of Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_Unregistered animagous - Form: Unknown_

"Shit..." Amber whispered as she set the file down. How could Umbridge know? She had done so well to keep her secret and now it was out to Umbridge and sooner or later, the ministry. Although there were many animagi **(animagi is the plural form, right?)** in the wizarding world, she prefered not to be known as one considering that was the only way her and her brother were kept out of Azkaban. After all, she was an apparent allie to a convict.

"What is it, Amber?" Harry asked, coming over to her.

"Nothing... nothing," She replied, standing up and walking back over to the desk she was previously in. Harry went over to Umbridge's desk and opened the file.

"No!" Amber jumped out of her seat and over to the desk and pulled the file out of his hands. Much to Amber's dismay, it was too late.

"Amber," He said, "Why didn't you tell me?"


	9. Christmas Plans

**Authors Note: Does anyone read these anyways...?**

**HBP countdown - 124**

For the most part, Harry had been calm through Amber's explanation. He seemed to have gotten used to the idea of his girlfriend being an animagous.

After leaving their detention and coming back to the common room, Hermione was not pleased with the way they had been punished.

"This is terrible! You two have to go to Dumbledore."

"No," said Harry, "He's got enough on his mind already."

"Harry, this has to be reported."

"It might get Umbridge fired, mate."

"No. It doesn't."

"Harry... This might be-" Amber started to say.

"Would you all just drop it?!"

"What's gotten into you lately?" Amber stood up from the couch and walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

Harry just sat there starring at his hand. He and Amber usually never got irratated with one an other but he didn't want to admit that Hermione and Amber were right.

"Harry, why won't you listen to us?"

"You wouldn't understand..." He got up and walked over to the stairs just as Amber had a few seconds ago.

"Then help us to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrashing, Harry encountered yet another bad dream. But this one, had been unusual.

He had been somewhere he did not know but the room had been filed with glass balls, all different sizes. Mr. Weasley had been standing in what seemed to be the middle of it all around the number, 95. Turning around, Mr. Weasley looked frightened as something began to attack him, just like a snake. What scared Harry the most was he seemed to be the attacker.

Sitting up in his bed, Harry pushed his hair out of his face and looked around. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron had all been woken up and starring at him. All he needed were to words to say.

"Mr. Weasley."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning had been uneventful due to the fact that most people had gone home for the holidays. Amber had no choice but to stay considering the fact that she had no place to go.

"Sirius wrote to me," said Harry as he sat down in the chair across from Amber and Hermione. Ron had already gone home along with Ginny, Fred, and George to see their dad.

"And?"

"Everyone's spending Christmas at Grimmuald Place. Are you coming, Hermione?"

"Most likely. My parents are vacationing in France. They wanted to go skiing. And considering im not very good..."

Amber laughed. Hermione sent her a glare and Amber stopped.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Amber?" Harry asked.

"Staying here. I've got no where else to go..."

"You could come stay with us. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind." Harry began to take out some parchment and his quill and began writing a letter to Sirius telling him that Amber needed a place to go.

"No, it's fine. I'd feel like I'd be ruining everyones fun. I mean, I don't really know anyone..."

"Nonsense," said Hermione, "Mrs. Weasley will welcome you as her own."

"Yeah. And Sirius has tons of rooms in that house."

"Well, as long as it's alright with Sirius... I'll have to go and tell McGonagall that I'm not staying after all." Amber got up from her chair and climbed out the portrait hole.

While walking to McGonagall's office, she ran into Draco Malfoy. She never really had a problem with him, although she knew that Harry had a loathsome passion for him. Amber never understood why but didn't bother to ask. Harry had always questioned her neutral feelings for Draco, but to Amber, he was just there.

"Watch where you're going mudblood," He said bending down to pick up his books. Amber bent down as well and picked up a few pieces of parchment of his and his Herbology textbook.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really have an issue with walking. Complete clutz..." She handed him back his things and smiled. He looked slightly confused and his took them from her hands and placed them into his bag still looking at Amber in a daze.

"Yeah... well... like I said, watch where you're going."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," She replied with no tone of sarcasim. She honestly hated being on peoples bad sides. More like hated being hated. Plus, Draco seemed like one you wouldn't want to cross. "Well, seeing that you're in a complete daze, I guess I'll see you in Potions when the holidays are over. Sorry again for bumping into you."

Smiling again, Amber continued down the hall to McGonagall's office. She felt eyes burning holes in the back of her head but she didn't stop to look back.

**So i kinda liked writing the whole part with Draco. He'll become a bigger character in the sequel (yes, my dear fans, there shall be a sequel), but for now, he's just kinda there. So chapters are going to start coming more quickly, I hope because I really wanna get to the next story. I've got it all planned out.**


	10. Dumbledore's Army

**Authors Note: I had writen that last chapter and I couldn't upload it for some reason so, instead of one chapter, you get two until the problem is fixed (:**

**HBP countdown - 123 days**

Christmas had turned out to be a better time than Amber thought. She shared a room with Ginny and Hermione, but she didn't mind. It was better than spending Christmas alone at Hogwarts. Everyone seemed to have taken to Amber even though they had all just met.

On Christmas Eve night, Amber had trouble falling asleep. She knew it was not from excitement for the coming morning. Presents were hard to come by ever since Eric had gone. She usually treated Christmas like any other day, so she was confused as to why she couldn't sleep.

Climbing out of bed, Amber grabbed her sweatshirt from the bed post, put on her glasses (seeing as she was to lazy to put in her contacts), grabbed the current book she was reading, and headed downstairs. She had always loved muggle books, seeing as her parents were both muggles. Her favorites ranged from, A Midsummer Nights Dream to her most recent reading, Pride and Prejudice **(great books if you're looking for something to read...)**.

Being careful as she crossed Mrs. Black's portrait, Amber walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting in her usual spot, she opened her book and began to read. She was oddly comforted by the small, narrow kitchen. Although it was a bit dull and grey, the small Christmas tree in the corner seemed to brighten things up a bit.

Deep in her reading, she didn't realize that she now had company.

"Amber?" said a voice from behind her. Amber jumped and put her hand over her heart. She turned around.

"Oh, Sirius. It's just you."

"Sorry if I scared you. Can't sleep?" He asked sitting down at the head of the table.

"Yeah," She said sighing. She marked her page and closed her book. "You?"

"I've never been keen on sleeping on Christmas Eve," He said laughing. Amber laughed as well. She had liked Sirius. They both seemed to have the same sense of humor and they both enjoyed each others company. But the thing that had been so awkward, they had never had a one-on-one conversation.

"So..." He said trying to make conversation, "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"More or less. I really haven't had a Christmas since... well... let's just say for awhile now," Amber replied, trying to smile.

"Well, you're in for a treat. Molly will probably end up making you one of her infamous Weasley sweaters."

"Awesome." Amber and Sirius laughed. Asking Amber if she wanted some hot chocolate, he pulled out his wand and two steaming hot mugs came from what seemd like no where and were placed infront of the two. Sirius raised his mug as if he were toasting someone and took a sip.

"So, Harry tells me that you're an unregistered animagous." Amber choked a bit and set down her mug.

"Did he now? He was supposed to keep that a secret..." She looked away.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm one too."

"Really?"

"Yup. Take form as a dog. James, Harry's dad, always said I had a good life ahead of me if I chose to be a dog for most of my life. He was one too, ya know, James. Stag. That's probably the reason for Harry's patronus." Sirius took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"I... I didn't know. I just, always thought that I was kinda alone after my brother, Eric, left."

"What's your form?"

"Jaguar. My brother always said it suit me well."

"I can see that in you." Sirius smiled.

From just that one sentence, Amber knew that she and Sirius, would always be friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber didn't know how to feel coming up to the common room. She had been happy about being able to come back to what she'd known as home but at the same time, a bit dissapointed. She and Sirius had formed a bond. He had treated Amber like his own but kept in mind that she was Harry's girlfriend.

Just as Sirius said, Amber had been given her first ever genuine Weasley sweater. It was blue sweater with an A stiched across it. Unlike the Weasley children, who had been given things like these since the day they were born, she was glad that Mrs. Weasley had taken the time to make one for her. Not only that, she recieved a book from Hermione which she had not read but constantly quoted and told Hermione that she wanted nothing more than that book. She was excited to see the cover of her very own, Romeo and Juliet. From Ron she recieved Chocolate Frogs and Berty Botts Every Flavored Beans, which were her favorite wizard candy. She had gotten a few assorted things from Ginny, Fred, George, and Sirius that she enjoyed as well. But her favorite present of all, came from Harry.

She had been dissapointed Christmas morning as she didn't see anything from Harry but was soon refiled with joy as he pulled her into his room and pulled out a box from behind his back. It had been a gold chained necklace with a snitch on it. On the front, It had her initials, A.K.F. but on the back, there were inscripted three other letters, H.J.P. She never took it off.

She and Harry were sitting on one of the couches, his arm around her and her nestled into his chest. Hermione was sitting on the chair across from them and Ron was sitting on the floor. Hermione had been on another one of her rampages about how terrible Umbridge was.

"I mean, she's not even a proper teacher!"

"Yes, Hermione, we know." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, if we're going to learn how to defend ourselves now that Voldemort- oh, Ron, get a grip- is back, we need a real teacher." She looked at Harry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm, Hi," said Hermione once they were all gathered at the Hogs Head at Hogsmeade. "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher, a proper teacher. We need to learn how to defend ourselves."

A Hufflepuff, whom Amber did not know the name of, spoke up. "Why?"

"Why?" repeated Ron, "Cause You-Know-Who's back you tosspot."

"So he says." The Hufflepuff nodded his head towards Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Amber said back to him.

"So Dumbledore says cause he says."

Another boy then spoke. "If Potter could tell us more about Diggory..."

"Look," Harry finally said, "If you're here to listen about Cedric then you might as well clear out."

Amber could have sworn that she saw Cho Chang wipe a tear from her eye. Finally a person Amber recognized, spoke.

"Is it true that you can cast a patronus?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"Yes, I've seen it." Hermione replied.

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basalisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"It's true," Ginny said.

"And he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Look," Harry said again, "It all sounds... great when you say it like that, but I've had help nearly everytime. At school, if you mess up, you can try again tomorrow but when you're out there in the real world, inches from death, you don't know what that's like." Amber grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"You're right," she said, "And that's why we need to have Harry teach us."

Hermione pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill and wrote down her name. Ron, Harry, and Amber wrote down their names as well and a line formed to write down their names as well.

Dumbledore's Army, was formed.

**So, I was up so late writing this, all that was on TV was American Dragon Jake Long. I was surprised as to how close i got to the movie script for the D.A. After i had finished this, i realized that the D.A. was created before Christmas, but i had writen it in a different order and i don't feel like going back and redoing it. so i'm keeping it how it is. why? because i'm the author, that's why (my excuse for everything). Also, i realized that i'm not very bright. when i reread my story that Amber had a cellphone and didn't realize how crappy cellphones were in '95. considering i was born in '95, it kinda slips my mind. haha, sorry. **


	11. Snitch

**Authors Note: So, I'm surprised as to how fast I've been writing.**

**HBP countdown: 122**

The D.A. seemed to help everyone's ability in defensive magic. They had started small, Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Reducto, etc. and had then moved on to Patronus's.

Amber knew she had been able to produce a Patronus since she was 12, coming up to her 13th birthday. After all, when your brother is a supposed convict, you've got to learn these things. Harry didn't know this and was surprised that when he had them try on their own, Amber was the first to come up with one.

Harry then had Amber help their peers as he walked around the room watching everyone else attempt the charm. Amber looked around the room, looking for someone to help. She and Cho's friend, Marietta, were planning on working on Stunning today as well but Marietta was know where to be found.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The first patronus (other than Amber's) finally came out of the tip of Ginny's wand. A horse danced around the room as people watched with an amazed look. Harry smiled at Ginny. There was a certain look on his face that Amber usually saw when he looked at her but brushed it off as nothing.

Soon after Ginny, many others began to see their Patronus and how it reflected them as a person. Amber saw Hermione's Patronus, a silver shining otter, gamboling around her. Smiling to herself, she knew it was for her clear love for Ron, although Hermione would hex her before she could say "Ron" if she heard her say that.

Neville had still been working on Expelliarmus as he could perform it at their last meeting. He was trying to disarm the fake Death Eater that the Room of Requirement had provided for them.

"Here, Neville, I'll help," Amber said smiling as she walked over to him.

"Thanks," He replied.

"Okay, so what you need to do it to tighten your wrist a little more. I think that's why you're flourishing your wand to much."

Tightening his wrist, Neville tried the spell again, this time on Amber. "_Expelliarmus!_" And Amber's wand flew out of her hand.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!" Amber went over and hugged him as everyone else began to gather around smiling and patting him on the back.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion at the entrance of the room and everyone stopped. Harry moved to the entrance as well as a younger student, Nigel. Looking through the hole that was now created, Harry saw Umbridge, wand at the ready, and pulled Nigel back. Umbridge had blown open the wall and some Slytherin students (including Draco) were standing with smirks on their faces. Crabbe and Goyle pulled Marietta and Cho from behind the wall so that they were now scene. It then became obvious that they were the ones who snitched on their fellow peers of the D.A.

**I know, it was short. sorry. a longer one will be up soon.**


	12. I'm Not Leaving

**Authors Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY! like, you dont even know how bad i feel. i didn't realize that i put ch. 11 twice. here's the real ch. 12 I really have no life... anyways, i thought today would be a good day to say a special thanks to all of my readers and reviewers especially Hollyleaf9 and CrouchingCrookshanks who have been keeping my hopes up telling me how much they like the story. so a huge thanks to you two and a thanks to you all!**

**HBP countdown - 122 days**

The consequences for having the D.A. had been the same of Amber's and Harry's detentions earlier in the year. Cho and Marietta had been shunned by their peers and were treated as outcasts.

While up in her dorm, she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and began to write.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Things here at Hogwarts have never been more boring. I'm sure Harry has told you the mishap that happened with Dumbledore's Army. That little snitch..._

_Anyways, I've been thinking about quite a lot lately. I've been having that feeling again... the wanting to run. I don't know why but this always happens when I feel like something bad is going to happen, like I want to run away from it. But the thing that bothers me the most about it, is not knowing what is going to happen. Maybe it's a foreshadowing..._

_Things with Harry are still doing pretty well from my side. He's been kinda drifting but I can understand with the whole connection with Voldemort. I've been trying my best to cheer him up but it hasn't been doing much good. You know him best. Have any suggestions? Well, I'm going to go. Hermione getting frusturated with my procrastination of studying for my O.W.L.s and has been bothering me to study with her for hours. Write back soon._

_Much love,_

_Amber_

Enclosing her note and writing Sirius's name on the front, Amber gave her note to her owl, Meryton, and went off to study with Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had gone to bed when Amber sat down next to Harry while he was studying. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Feeling as if she were going to fall asleep, she began to trace patterns on his arms to keep herself awake.

"Amber?" He asked closing his book.

"Hmm?"

"He's going to come after me. I can feel it. And well... when he does... I want you..."

"Want me to what, Harry?"

"I want to you to get as far away from me as possible." He looked down and then returned Amber's gaze.

"No."

"Listen, Amber-"

"No, you listen, Harry. I'm not leaving. When he comes, I know you're going to be ready. And when he comes, I'm gonna be standing right next to you, ready to fit off anything that comes in our way."

"Are you positive?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"More positive than a pregnancy test." Harry laughed. Pulling her head towards his, he kissed her. After what seemed like minutes, Amber pulled away and cuddled herself into his chest. She knew what she had agreed to but she couldn't help but being more scared than ever in her life. Drifting off into a sleep, she forgot every one of her problems.

**so my fans, the story will be ending soon. but like i said, there will be a sequel.**


	13. Avada Kedavra

**Authors Note: Im sorry I havent updated lately. Ive been super busy with school and such. **

**HBP countdown - 115 days**

Amber hated tests. Loathed was probably a better word for her hatred towards them. Sitting through her O.W.L.s were torture to her but at the same time, she was enjoying the fact that she was now free to do whatever she pleased.

Amber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all been walking the grounds when suddenly, Harry's scar started to hurt. He fell to the ground and Amber rushed down beside him. After about a minute, Harry looked up at Amber.

"Sirius."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, he could just be playing with your mind." Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Hermione.

"Sirius is in trouble Hermione, and I'm going to go get him. Now, the only way we can get there is by floo."

"Umbridge has all of the fireplaces under her watch."

"Not all of them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had Ginny, Neville, and Luna all creating a diversion for them so they could get to the ministry. Apparently they didn't create only well enough and Umbridge burst through the door.

She and other students all had Amber, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all in their grasp as Umbridge sat Harry down infront of her. Draco was had a firm grip on Amber's robes but when he saw the look in her eyes, he let go slightly.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge asked. She had been constantly on the look-out for children who even said 'Dumbledore' when he left.

"No." She slapped him.

"Fine. I suppose to Cruciatus Curse well help."

"That's illegal," said Hermione from behind the desk.

"What Cornellius doesn't know won't hurt him." She turned the picture of Fudge on her desk down and walked back to Harry. Just as she was about to curse him, Snape walked in the door.

"You called for me, Headmistress?"

"Yes, Severus. I need the Veritaserum."

"My apologies, but you have used all of mine in stock, the last on Miss. Chang. You could poison him altough, I would have the greatest sympathy if you didn't." He smirked. Snape turned around and walked towards the door.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden," Harry burst.

"What? What's Padfoot. What's hidden? What's he talking about, Severus?"

"No idea." And he walked out the door. Umbridge picked up her wand again.

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione shouted. Umbridge jumped.

"What? Tell me what?"

"Well if you won't tell her, then I will. Dumbledore has a secret weapon, in the Forbidden Forrest." Umbridge smiled and led Harry and Hermione out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been gone for what seemed like hours. Ron had gotten the rest of them out of the hands of the Slytherins and they were now by the bridge. Amber was pacing.

"Where are they?" She kept muttering under her breath. Just then, they saw Harry and Hermione running from the opposite side of the bridge.

"So, how are we getting to London, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Look, you've all been... great but, I've got to do this alone." He began to walk on. Amber grabbed his hand.

"We're in this together, remember?" She smiled. Neville asked his question again.

"We fly, of course," Luna said, smiling. She then led them to a part of the forrest and started petting what seemed like the air. Harry, being able to see whatever was there too, helped Amber get on one and got on the same. There was something solid under her keeping her up.

"What is this?"

"This is a thestral," He said, "They can only be seen by people who've seen death." And with that, they were up in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've been here before..." Harry said as they walked down the dalk hall in a room full of crystal balls. Amber lit her wand as Harry began looking up and down the shelves.

"He should be here."

"Harry, he's not there..." Amber walked up towards Harry and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets go before something happens." Amber was about to pull him around but the sound of footsteps made her turn back around. Realizing that it was just Neville, she calmed down.

"Harry, its got your name on it..." Harry let go of Amber's hand and walked over to the prophecy that Neville was holding.

"Harry Potter..." Amber wiped around and put her hand over her heart. Lucius Malfoy stood before her, much taller than she. Harry walked over and put one arm defensively in front of her. Malfoy began to talk to Harry but Amber had a hard time keeping up. She was drifting off in a different world. She could definetly feel that something terrible was about to happen. Her thoughts were suddenly cut off.

"He knows how to play," A high, chilling voice said, "Itty... bitty... baby... Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville said raising his wand a bit higher.

"Neville Longbottom, isn't it? How's mum and dad?"

"Better now they're about to be avenged!" He was about to curse her when Harry caught his arm. Amber began to drift in her thoughts again. She look around and noticed that more and more Death Eaters began to gather around them all.

"Haven't you always wanted to know the secret of your scar?" Malfoy asked.

"I've waited fourteen years..."

"I know."

"I think I can wait longer. Now!" Everyone shot stunning spells towards the Death Eaters and began to run. Amber shot spells here and there at everything she saw move besides her friends. Ginny then shouted a spell and the crystal balls came tumbling off the shelves. Everyone ran to a door that had randomly shown up.

Running through the door, Amber started to fall towards the ground. She heard something crack as she hit the floor. It was a blank room. There wasn't much in there besides an empty archway.

"Get behind me!" Amber went behind Harry, wand at the ready. Soon before she knew it, she was in the arms of a Death Eater with a wand at her throat. Lucuis Malfoy was back again trying to get Harry to give him the prophecy. All of the sudden, Sirius was standing in front of Malfoy.

"Get away from my godson." Sirius punched him in the face. Regaining some of her strength back, Amber kicked the Death Eater that was holding her in a place that would hurt in the morning. She ran over to Hermione, who had been freed by a member of the Order, and grabbed her hand. They began to run. Amber saw Harry give the prophecy to Neville, but as soon he grabbed it, he tripped and dropped the prophecy. It broke into tiny pieces. People, Order members and Death Eaters alike, were fighting all around her. She and Hermione didn't know where to turn. Feeling a hand on her elbow pulling her back, Amber and Hermione were pulled behing a boulder by Tonks.

"Avada Kedavra!" And Sirius was pulled back into the empty archway.


	14. He's Back

**Authors Note: So Im determined to get this story done by either tonight or tomorrow. **

**HBP countdown: 115 days**

"No," Amber whispered. "No. No. No. No!" She began to shake and tears began to roll down her face. Hermione pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. Amber looked up from Hermione's shoulder to see Harry run after Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This can't be happening..."

"I'm so sorry, Amber. I'm so so sorry."

Amber left her embrace, and walked to the passage way that Harry had went through minutes before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew she wasn't alone right away by the whimper that came from Ginny. The main floor of the Ministry of Magic had been destroyed. Dumbledore was kneeling over a distrested Harry thrashing in agony. Something, or someone, had taken control of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

Voldemort continuously brought back painful memories. His mother dying, Cedric dying, and now, Sirius dying. He brought back memories of worry, distress, and anger. Harry gained himself for a moment ans saw Amber, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna all standing a few feet away. Amber had looked as if she had been crying and now had a worried look that starred him straight in the eyes.

Memories from when he had first met Ron and Hermione, when he first came out of the hospital after getting the Sorcerer's Stone and saw them smiling, when Hermione came back from being petrified, and Hermione and Ron laughing with him flooded his mind. The memories when Amber came down the stairs that early morning reading, the first time he held her in his arms, when they first kissed, the times alone together...

"You're the weak one," He said, "And you'll never know love. Or frienship. And I feel sorry for you."

All the memories that had been recently played in his head, played again as Voldemort left him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber's POV

Voldemort had emerged from Harry. She sucked in and held her breath. His wand was pointed right at Harry. Amber held he wand out, ready to attack.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you'll lose," Voldemort looked over at Amber and back at Harry, "Everything."

Many of the ministry people began to floo in, including the Minister of Magic.

"He's back!" The Minister half whispered. And Voldemort was gone.

**Sorry for that last chapter. It sucked, I know. I kinda liked this one... kinda. One more chapter, I think. Then I'll start the sequel which I am excited about (:**


	15. Leave It All Behind

**Authors Note: **

**Toby:Wanna buy a bottle mrs.?**

**Sweeney: What is this?**

**Mrs. Lovett: What is this?**

**Sweeney: Smells like piss.**

**Mrs. Lovett: Smells like, ew!**

**haha. So ive now began a new obbsession with Sweeney Todd. the wonderful songs, the actors, everything. thought id share that (:**

**If you've been enjoying Amber and Harry together, you'll hate me after this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I havent done one of these from the beginning but to remind you all, I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter series. Although... I do have Daniel Radcliffe locked in my closest. ;D haha just kidding.**

**HBP countdown: 115 days**

They had all arrived back to the castle safely and had sat in the common room for hours until Amber and Harry were the only Gryffindors left in the common room. Amber was sitting next to him, resting her chin on her knees. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying all day. Harry had been silent for most of the day. Amber had guessed he was depressed from losing the closest thing he had to a father. Although, Amber had too. But the thing was, he had talked to Hermione, Ron, and even... Ginny, but wouldn't talk to Amber any time that she tried to talk to him. She decided to seize the moment to talk to him since he couldn't turn and start talking to Ron.

"Harry?"

"What." He snapped.

"Okay... nevermind then."

"Tell. Me. Amber." He returned her gaze. He looked frusturated with her although she had no idea what she had done.

"Harry... what did I do?" Harry exhaled, dropped her gaze, and then returned it.

"Amber, today, was so hard. He's killing the people close to me... to get to me..."

"Oh. Don't pull that shit on me, Harry James. Tell me the truth." Even though she had asked for the truth, she didn't want it. All the signs had been there. The past two weeks or so, Harry had tried to distance himself from her. He had a cold tone to his voice whenever he spoke to her. She just chose to ignore it, fearing the worse.

Harry exhaled again. "Amber, I don't know if... if... I love you like that anymore... I don't know how but, I lost the feeling."

"Oh."

"I want to be friends still, Amber, I really do." Amber didn't speak. "Besides, it's better. For you. You're not in danger anymore. I want you to do something for me. Okay?"

In her mind Amber said 'no' but her mouth said, "Okay."

"Don't go dating anyone with a threat to you," He smiled a bit. Amber didn't returning his smile.

"I'm sor-" But Amber was up and walking out the portrait hole before he could finish 'sorry'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her one destination was out of the school. Onto the grounds, anywhere. Amber was fast walking, on the verge of running. Every step she took, she wipped fresh new tears rolling down, off of her face. To busy in her rush to get outside, she didn't notice Draco running down the, what Amber thought was empty, hallway. Amber and Draco ran into each other, both falling to the ground.

"Ugh." Draco moaned.

"We've got to stop meeting this way." Amber sniffled and laughed. She pulled herself off the ground and held a hand out to Draco. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice that you were there. You hurt?"

Draco starred at her hand. Amber chuckled a bit. "I haven't got herpes. You can grab it, you know."

Draco grabbed her hand. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Amber smiled a bit. "Good."

"So, where's Potter? He won't be to glad to know that you're being so kind to me," said Draco unaware of what happened just moments before. Tears began to swell in Amber's eyes again as she ran off.

"Was it something I said?" Draco called out, but she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running again felt good. It seemed like the only thing left in the world to Amber. She hadn't turned into her animagous form in years and it felt nice to stretch out her jaguar legs. She ran throughout the Forbidden Forest never once stopping. Because if she knew if she stopped, she wouldn't be able to leave it all behind her.

**Ahh, my lovely friends. Tis over. But, the next story is soon to come. I'll let you know when it is. (:**


	16. Sequel Up :

**Hey there all you great fans. Ive got an annoucement. Incase some of you haven't noticed, the sequel of All American Girl is now up. It's called Eyes On Fire. So go and check it out (:**

**Peace **

**-- ordinarycrayon**


End file.
